


Getting Lost Together

by daveaj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveaj/pseuds/daveaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures are probably more fun when you're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).



> I guess this could be taken as either red or pale?? I hope you find it cute either way :>


End file.
